Jahara
Jahara is a location in the land of Ivalice in Final Fantasy XII. It is the home to the remote tribe of the garif. Sage Knowledge Locations Jahara is located in the Bancour region, across the banks of the Sogoht River. It is only accessible by going through the Ozmone Plain. * Banks of the Sogoht (to Ozmone Plain) * Lull of the Land * The Elderknoll Treasures The original version has no treasure in Jahara. However, they do appear in the Zodiac versions. A chest containing a Pheasant Netsuke can be found in the town. It will always appear, but does not respawn. The other chest contains only generic treasures. The Elderknoll * - Chest does not respawn. Story Since the garif shun technology, the village of Jahara has not changed much over the years. Seven centuries ago, the Occuria, knowing the garif worshiped magicite, gave them some nethicite. However, even the wisest garif knew not how to use the stones, and, as such, the Occuria took the nethicite and gave it to someone more knowledgeable, King Raithwall, the Dynast King. This is one of the many stories passed down in Jahara. During Final Fantasy XII Princess Ashe has decided to fight the Empire with a piece of deifacted nethicite, the Dawn Shard. Even though she has witnessed the stone's amazing strength, by having seen it destroy [[Dreadnought Leviathan|Dreadnought Leviathan]] and the entire Archadian 8th Fleet, she has no idea how to harness the stone's power. Fran tells her that the garif down at Jahara might know, as magicite lore is part of their culture. The party arrives at Jahara and are granted entrance as a garif warrior has seen them crossing the Ozmone Plain on foot. In the village they talk to the Great-chief Uball-Ka, but to Ashe's disappointment the Great-chief tells her the garif don't know how to use the stones, and what worse, that the Dawn Shard has lost its power as the mist trapped inside the stone was drained when it unleashed its power on the Leviathan, rendering it useless as a weapon. The party is met by Larsa Solidor of the ruling family of Archades who has come looking for Ashe, as he has a plan to prevent the war looming above the nations. Ashe is reluctant to follow with Larsa's plan and during the night she takes a walk on the village proper, and is met by a ghostly vision of her late husband Lord Rasler. Vaan sees Ashe wandering about the village and tells her that he, too, can see the vision. Vaan and Ashe have a chat on the village bridge. Vaan tells Ashe he is through running away from his problems, and from now on will try and actually do something and not just stand aside. The next morning Ashe promises to accompany Larsa to Mt Bur-Omisace to meet the Gran Kiltias. Quests Jaya Stick Upon arriving at Jahara, the player must talk to garif until they receive a Jaya Stick from high-chief Zayalu in Lull of the Land area. The player should next talk to Supinelu in the west exit and choose first option twice to be allowed to see the elder. By doing this Jaya Stick is taken from the inventory and given to Supinelu, allowing the party to pass and meet the elder. However, the player can sell the Jaya Stick for 500 gil and be let through. If the player gives Jaya Stick to Supinelu they will eventually get Bowgun (Recurve Crossbow in the Zodiac versions) and Onion Bolts. If they sold it, they will obtain Killer Bow and Onion Arrows instead. Hunts The Enkelados is the weakest Rank II Mark and becomes available after the player can access Ozmone Plain. It can be found in The Shred and can only be encountered after the player has killed all of the Wus in the area. It is petitioned by low-chief Sugumu in Jahara. Ixtab is a Rank II Mark found in the Phase 1 - Shaft area of the Henne Mines. It becomes available to hunt after the storyline events in Eruyt Village are complete. It is petitioned by High-chief Zayalu in Jahara. The Mindflayer is a Rank IV Mark found in the Phase 1 Dig area if the party has full MP. The hunt becomes available after felling Judge Bergan at Mt Bur-Omisace. While the hunt is undertaken, a garif named Asdalu can be spoken to in the Staging Shaft of the Henne Mines. The hunt is petitioned by Warrior Guromu in Jahara. The Catoblepas is a Rank VI Mark whose hunt becomes available after the events in Giruvegan. Catoblepas can be found in the Zertinan Caverns and is petitioned by War-chief Supinelu in Jahara. Judge Hausen If the player returns to the village after entering the Eruyt Village the first time, the party finds Larsa's bodyguard who gives the party three Hi-Potions and an Ether. After the events in Henne Mines he disappears. Great cockatrice escape quest A cockatrice escaped from Giza Plains called Shurry is in Lull of the Land area of Jahara after the party finises the events in Draklor Laboratory. The player must speak to the garif next to her, then Shurry, then talk to the garif again and tell him the bird comes from the Giza Plains. The Great-Chief will then give a gift to Shurry. The player must speak to the garif next to Shurry again to get the reward: Platinum Dagger. Geomancer After obtaining ten Espers the player can talk to the Geomancer Yugelu in the village and he will open a new path in the Henne Mines that leads to Zodiark. Shops The items available for purchase change throughout the game. These items may not all be available at the same time. Garif Trader Weapons ;Original ;Zodiac Armor ;Original ;Zodiac Accessories ;Original ;Zodiac Magicks ;Original ;Zodiac Ammunition ;Original ;Zodiac Technicks ;Original ;Zodiac Items ;Original ;Zodiac Musical themes The theme that plays in Jahara is called "Jahara, Land of the Garif" . Map The map can be bought in the Banks of the Sogoht for 30 gil. Other appearances Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Gallery Jahara artwork.jpg|Concept art. Jahara-on-the-map.png|Jahara on the world map. Jahara gates.jpg|Village gate. Geomancer-Yugelu.jpg|Geomancer Yugelu. Jahara-Chiefs-Abode-FFXII-TZA.png|Chief's tent. Garif-bonfire-FFXII.png|Chief's tent. Jahara-Bonfire-FFXII-TZA.png|Jahara bonfire. Etymology "Jahara" maybe derived from "Sahara", a great desert in North Africa. Trivia * When going through the Ozmone Plain for Jahara, the player might spot a garif picking on a chocobo. This is actually Supinelu, training alone in the plain: depending on if he falls or survives by the time the party reaches the village, the player gets a different scene from him once in Jahara. Category:Locations in Final Fantasy XII de:Jahara